Spells and Sparks: a James and Lily Story
by Silken Rose
Summary: James has always gotten what he wanted. First enemies, as time moves along, so does his feelings. Never one to be round about them in any way, he proclaims Lily as mine, and never expects her to refuse, let alone fight back. Life, Love, Destiny...
1. A First Glimpse Of Hogwarts

Spells and Sparks ~ A James and Lily Story  
By Silken Rose  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks for your reviews everyone! Much appreciated. Gives me energy to keep on going! And this will be all seven years, because I don't have enough ideas for each year by itself. There might probably be a sequel though. Here's the next chapter, and hopefully it'll be longer (finger crossed) Blame it on the muses. I don't own Harry Potter...yet. This one's for you Sirius.  
  
Chapter 2  
Separated By Color  
  
"Evans, Lily"  
  
The pretty red-haired girl sat on the stool, putting the sorting hat on her head. Closing her eyes, as to shut out all those eyes on her, she heard a voice in her head.  
  
Ah, decisions, decisions. What a fine mind we have here! Clever brains, competitive spirit. A good worker, with even a daring streak. Where shall we put you? I wouldn't be surprised if this one turned out head girl. Really...you could do well in any of the houses...well... maybe not Hufflepuff. That hot temper of yours I see here, really has no place in that house! How about Slytherin? Hmm...no...I think I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!  
  
The last word rang out, through the Great Hall, and Lily, relieved, took the hat off and walked to the Gryffindor table, which had erupted into cheers. She joined Ann, who had been waving frantically at her. Soon, most of the first years had been sorted, until-  
  
"Potter, James"  
  
The cocky, black-haired boy they had seen before came up and put the hat on confidently. After a while---GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Lily groaned, although most of the girls on the table went crazy. He came up to the table and sat next to her. Grinning, he said,  
  
"James Potter. Hey, aren't you two the pretty ones we saved on the train?" and put out his hand.  
  
"SAVED!?!" Lily almost screeched. Odd looks were already heading their way as it was, wondering who James Potter had decided to grace his presence with.  
  
Ann cut her off saying, "Nice to meet you. This red-head here is Lily Evans, and I'm Andromeda Black.but if you don't want to get seriously hurt, call me Andrea or just Ann."  
  
Lily just said icily, "Charmed," before turning around again. She heard 'Snape, Severus' being called out. He was put in Slytherin.  
  
She heard someone say near her, "I thought he had that look around him." Being in Gryffindor, most people, if not already, learnt to hate Slytherins. It was bred early in them.  
  
Sirius appeared at James side and said, "Excellent! We're in the same house.though I don't think my mother will be very happy about this."  
  
"Well was there any doubt? We're the perfect Gryffindors: Brave, Loyal, Charming, Handsome-"  
  
"-arrogant-" Lily offered.  
  
James continued on as if Lily hadn't spoken. "-And if we hadn't been in the same house, I'm sure we could've...persuaded them to." He rustled his fingers together: money.  
  
"You may think that you can buy everything in this world with money, rich boy, but I'm telling you now, there are many, many things that you can't buy."  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" He said, annoyed. "You, for example?"  
  
"Exactly." She replied straight away, unperturbed. "If you have never believed anything in this world before, I'm telling you now, I mean what I say."  
  
"And who's the one showing arrogance now?"  
  
Ann sighed. "Trust Lily to get into an argument with a complete stranger."  
  
"Hey, who wouldn't want to argue with someone as pretty as her?" Sirius said.  
  
Ann smiled. "I see you haven't changed much."  
  
Two older girls from the Slytherin table were giving them death stares, Lily noticed, although she thought that they had done nothing to provoke them.  
  
Ann cleared this up by saying, "Don't worry Black. We're in this together, right?"  
  
"Right, cuz."  
  
"Are you two related?" Lily asked.  
  
"Er.yeah, unfortunately," said Ann. "And to add to my misfortune, those two - she pointed to the Slytherin girls - are my sisters."  
  
"They are totally evil" Sirius shuddered, remembering a childhood summer filled with two ugly girls, rats, snakes, and all sorts of other undesired things. "Evil, I tell you."  
  
"Yeah, well, you don't have to live with them all the time," Ann said, "Anyway that,"she pointed, "is Lily Evans  
  
Lily turned to Ann. "Do you have to tell everyone who I am?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure most of the male population here would like to know." James interjected. Lily turned her glare onto him, her green eyes building up a storm.  
  
"You know, I've been doing some reading," Lily started almost conversationally, "and it's really weird, but everytime your mouth opens, a certain boy-turning-frog spell appears in my mind."  
  
"Don't worry about James. He's always like that. And guess who has to put up with him the most?" Sirius clapped his hand on his chest. "Are you still mad about the Boggart incident on the train? You can try, but nobody can get mad at me for long. I'm just too lovable."  
  
Ann rolled her eyes and said, "Don't worry, Lily couldn't hold a grudge if her life depended on it. She doesn't pay enough attention."  
  
"It's not as if I don't want to. But I might make an exception in this case." her eyes flickered to James, who put an injured expression that spelled out Who Me?? on it.  
  
"Besides," Sirius continued. "That was a mistake. We weren't supposed to let the Boggart out then. We were supposed to let it out now." His forehead creased, and he scowled.  
  
Another boy joined them. "Hey, you guys look like you're having fun. Am I missing out on anything?"  
  
"That's Remus Lupin." James said airily.  
  
"Oh, you're the one that banished the Boggart for me. Thanks." Said Lily. She smiled, and the world was happy again.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" James said in mock-despair to no one in particular.  
  
Introductions made, they headed off to eat.  
  
~*~  
  
Professor Dumbledore made the usual announcements first. "First of all, we are having a Whomping Willow tree planted in the school grounds. It needed a home, so we decided to plant it right here in Hogwarts. It is very rare and dangerous, so please stay out of its way."  
  
Ann was entertaining them by pulling different faces as they waited for the food to appear. It would soon become a tradition. She scrunched up her nose and closed her eyes tightly, and then subtly, her appearance began to change. Only her blue eyes remained the same.  
  
"Usually, Metamorphmagi can't change their eye color," she explained, as they started to eat.  
  
"The food here is terrible," James moaned, though he was eating his way whole-heartedly through a large piece of Fluff Cake, which was a pink, sugar-spun delicacy.  
  
"I think it's really good, actually." Lily said, with the air of the used- to-muggle-food eater. "I wonder if we get this kind of food all the time."  
  
"Don't count on it," said a passing prefect. "The rest of the time, we only get bread and dripping. So enjoy it while it lasts, kids."  
  
Lily looked startled. An older girl walked past, saying, "Arthur's only kidding. The food here's quite decent actually. And welcome to Gryffindor."  
  
Feeling tired and sleepy, but content, the first years made their way up to the Gryffindor Tower, and through the Fat Lady.  
  
"Girl's dormitories are to the right up the stairs, and boy's to the left." called a prefect.  
  
"Good night princess," said James mockingly, bowing low. Lily chose to ignore him, sweeping past.  
  
"You'd better watch out," said Ann. "She doesn't really like people like you, to put it nicely, and put together with that hot temper of hers..."  
  
James just grinned, waving it away. "I like playing with fire."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review!!! See how much faster I upload??? So press the little button down there^^ if I don't get at least 10 (yes ladies and gentlemen, TEN) reviews, I'll throw a tantrum and won't upload!!...or maybe not. 


	2. Separated By Color

**Spells and Sparks ~ A James And Lily Story**

**By Silken Rose**

**Disclaimer:** Okay…finally finished OotP…and I definitely don't own it…although I'm not sure WHY anyone would want to…And another thing, let's just say Metamorphmagi can be hereditary, okay?? BTW, is this story sounds familiar, I took down this story and started again 'cause I had to redo A LOT of it…so review!

**Chapter 1**

**A First Glimpse Of Hogwarts**

"I swear, if I eat one more chocolate frog, I'm gonna burst!" Lily Evans looked at all the cards she had unwrapped so far. She turned and inspected the cards that the girl next to her was holding.  

"Hey, Ann, I don't have that one yet, "she pointed out. "Wanna swap?"

Andromeda Black grinned. Lily, having been only introduced to the wizarding world three months before, was still excited about all these wizarding things. They had met in Diagon Alley, and both being nervous new students, instantly became friends, though they couldn't have been anymore different. 

Andromeda was, in fact, different from most people in a most peculiar way. She, who insisted on being called Ann, or Andrea (_Anything but THAT name…you just wait till I have a kid….revenge is MINE!_) as she had said, when they first met, was a Metamorphmagus, which meant that she could make herself look like anything she wanted. Right now, she had sleek sky blue hair that framed her heart-shaped face. Lily had nearly had a heart attack when she saw Ann change for the first time. Then again, most people would.

"All right...the chocolates're more interesting any-" 

Shrieks from the carriage next door were heard. Lily and Ann had been lucky enough to get an empty carriage all to themselves, and so, had been spared from the ensuing chaos in the others. Until now.

Suddenly, their carriage door burst open, and what had looked like a giant rat now turned into -- Lord Voldemort.

The two girls sprang up. There seemed to be something wrong with Lily at the sight of this outlawed wizard who had been rumored to be gaining a lot of power lately, and followers to go with it.

A crash followed straight after, resulting in two black-haired boys tumbling in after the - er -

"-Boggart! Hurry up and catch it again!"

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to show it to that even stupider git, Pettigrew. What's this? He says, and opens the suitcase-"

"Well, don't blame me-"

Lily was trembling in fear now, and she had to hold on to Ann for support. "If you two are responsible for this - thing - I suggest you get rid of it right now before I hex you both to next week!" Ann said loudly.

They looked startled, as if remembering where they were, then one of the boys stood up and grinned cheerfully. "Oh, er, hi Ann…fancy meeting you here…eheheheh…."

"SIRIUS BLACK! Get rid of it right now!" Ann seemed to look very scary, and that was without the help of her Metamorphmagi powers.

"Right. Always ready to comply to a lady's wishes."

Suddenly, another boy rushed in. "Did I hear about a boggart?" He asked, looking around. "Maybe I can help." 

The boggart faced him, turning into a silvery, glistening orb. He smiled, rather sadly, and then said "_Riddikulus!_"

The boys struggled to get the boggart back into the big suitcase they had brought in. The other boy, who had come in with Sirius, took notice of the pretty, red-haired girl who was looking really shaken. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked.

A pause.

"If you must know, her mother was killed by Lord Voldemort." Ann said rather acidly.

Now there was a dead silence. Then-- "James, a bit of help here!" Sirius had been struggling with the suitcase. It now sprang apart in his hands, and the boggart leapt out, gliding into the next compartment. 

"Get it!" All three boys ran after it, door slamming behind them. And in the space of a few minutes, it looked as if nothing had happened there at all.

~*~

The castle stood serenely in the background, as the first year students made their way across the lake for the very first time. A large moon illuminated the castle, and they talked in hushed whispers. This view was designed to impress, and it did.

Ann trailed her fingers through the water, and Lily cautioned, half-kidding, "Careful, or the lake monster or giant squid…or whatever else is down there will bite your fingers off." 

Ann snatched her fingers out of the water. "Is there really a lake monster?" she asked. Although they had been friends for quite a while, Ann still sometimes found it difficult to tell if Lily was joking or not.

"I'm sure you don't want to find out though." said a black-haired boy who had introduced himself as Severus. Lily quite liked him, though he didn't have much of a sense of humor, as they had quickly found out. 

They spent the rest of the boat ride in companiable silence. Landing the boats gently on the dock, the first years got out. 

A giant man appeared, bellowing "Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years over here!"

They looked at each other fearfully and followed him into a large chamber. "Wait 'ere 'til Profess'r McGonagall gets ya." 

Waiting in the ante-chamber, pretty soon the first years began chattering, nervous about what was ahead.  In a corner, there was a crowd gathering, with the two boys with black hair in the middle. They looked completely at ease there, and seemed to be telling jokes.  

"Those two boys are from two of the richest and most powerful wizarding families," They overheard some passing girls giggle.

"What are they up to? C'mon Lily, let's see," said Ann. 

"Show offs," Severus muttered. Lily personally agreed. Unknown though, was the reason for Severus' dislike: he had been one of the Boggart's victims, resulting in one angry, screaming mother, one pink, flannel nightgown, and one _very embarrassed boy. _

"You go have a look, Ann. I think I'd rather be as far away from them as possible." said Lily. Suddenly, one of them looked up, straight into her eyes, and grinned. He had hazel eyes that were dancing mischievously, as if he was saying; _lap it all up people, that's right. I'm the center of attention and loving it._

Lily turned away, annoyed. _What am I thinking? She thought. __Of course he would be enjoying it, the arrogant prat._

A tall, severe-looking woman appeared. "First years, please listen. You are about to get sorted into your houses. They will be like your family, whilst you are here. Now, line up in alphabetical order please."

As the first years nervously lined up, Lily thought, _I hope whatever house I'm in, it won't be the same as that boy..._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Okayz, well, that's chapter one! Please tell me your thoughts, comments, ideas, whatever!!! 


	3. Make Them Scream And You're In!

**Spells and Sparks ~ A James and Lily Story**

**By Silken Rose**

**Disclaimer:** Thank you all for you're reviews, they make me truly HAPPY!!!!!!!! *sigh* but I still have to say I don't own Harry Potter...if I did, all seven books would be out by now *hint hint* 

**Chapter 3: "Make Them Scream And You're In!"**

"It's no wonder these are rare! I mean, who'd be crazy enough to want one in their backyard?"

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter Pettigrew, a small, chubby boy with blond hair and pale blue eyes, stood in front of the Whomping Willow. Everyone was eager to take a look at the tree that had been important enough to be mentioned in the start-of-school announcements.

The tree's limbs thrashed out, sensing all the people there. Many of the students had already developed a game where you had to touch the tree's trunk without getting hit by the branches.

~*~

"The difficulty in Transfiguration can also depend on what is being Transfigured. For example, opposites are hard to Transfigure." said Professor McGonagall. "Now did everybody remember to bring something they can Transfigure into its opposite?" She looked around the classroom. 

Lily Evans and Sarra Liwellan, two of her best students, were holding a stone; and she saw four boys clustered around two large bars of soap. Sighing, she went to inspect them. James Potter, Sirius Black, and their little gang were nothing but big trouble, as teachers had soon found out. Exceptionally brilliant, but a lot of trouble. Except for Pettigrew, she thought, shaking her head.

"Alright. Everyone ready? Repeat after me. "

All the students  repeated after her, concentrating on transfiguring whatever they had brought. McGonagall had put them in pairs. It was easier to transfigure with more people. Still, she assumed that most of the first years wouldn't be able to do it.

Suddenly, two bangs were made from opposite sides of the room. Two bangs and a very, very unpleasant smell. Lily and Sarra had successively turned their stone into a pillow, McGonagall saw, but those four boys, had turned their soap into -- Dungbombs! Chaos ensued.

Everyone was shouting and scurrying around. McGonagall, her face going red from anger, and strands of hair coming undone from her bun, raised her fist at them and shrieked, "Wait until the Headmaster hears of this, you filthy marauders!" The name stuck.

Remus, a brown-haired, hazel-eyed boy who had been sitting with them, tried to calm her down. "Professor, it was an accident. We're really sorry, and we'll clean it up. We didn't know this was going to happen." 

Professor McGonagall shook her head wordlessly, idly wondering why this quiet, studious boy chose to befriend that pair of trouble-makers. " Just. Everybody please go back to their dorms for the rest of this lesson. Get cleaned up and rid of that smell." her lips pursed together, and her nostrils flared slightly. Everyone decided to get out a.s.a.p.

"Thanks, Remus, we owe you one." said James, as they went out of the classroom. Lily gave him a dirty look as she passed by. James looked as innocent as he could, which wasn't very. 

Sirius though, was wearing a very melancholy expression on his face. James jabbed him in the ribs. "What's wrong?" 

"At this rate, I'm never going to break the record." he said woefully.

"The record for what?"

"The most detentions ever handed out to a student." 

By dinner, everyone in the whole school had heard about it. The four boys were infamous. Teachers shook their heads helplessly, and the lower school adored them. The upper school, though outwardly sniffed in contempt at such childish tricks, wished they were younger and able to play such pranks like that, instead of having to bear the weight of being dignified all the time.

"Cheer up, Si. We're rich, handsome, and now popular to boot. Plus, you're parents wouldn't like it if you got a detention, and only in the first month too!"

Sirius grumbled. "I doubt they'd hardly notice. Neither would yours." He added. 

~*~ 

"What are they up to now?" asked Belinda, also a Gryffindor first year.

She, Lily, and Sarra were sitting in front of the fire, after a _very_ trying day. After the disastrous Transfiguration lesson, everyone had rushed to get back to the tower to clean up. Unfortunately, things started to go out of hand when those infuriating boys had gotten them lost. On purpose, Lily suspected. _That's the last time I follow the crowd,_ she thought.

Lily spared a  glance at one of the tables in the Common Room where four heads were bent together conspiratorially. "Who knows, and who really cares," she answered.

~*~

"Okay, tonight, we will make history in Hogwart's books." James said, looking around. "An oath dedicated to our friendship and to trouble-making pranks forever. Who's in?"

"Me! Me! This is like tooooootalyyyyyy exciting! I am soooooo in!!" Sirius shouted excitedly.

James rolled his eyes. "Be quiet. People are giving us weird looks already. Okay, what about you Remus? You in? We could use someone level-headed in this group of madcaps. And besides the fact that the teachers like you already."

Remus smiled wryly. "Well, I guess someone's got to keep you guys in check." 

"What about me?" piped a voice. Three heads turned towards the source of the voice. Peter Pettigrew, the chubby boy with pale hair and watery blue eyes, had been trailing after them for weeks. He practically idol-worshipped them, which could also be said of the rest of the school, as Lily had pointed out in disgust. Now, Peter asked hopefully, "Can I be in too?"   

"Hmm...I don't know Peter. Sirius and I have been friends for a long time, and Remus has shown today that he could be a big help. What can you do for our...cause?"

Peter started to look nervous. "I know." continued James, grinning. "See those girls sitting there by the fire? I want you to make them scream. Loudly. Do that, and you're in. Remember, the louder, the better. Especially the pretty, red-haired one," he added maliciously.

Now Peter looked really nervous. "Al-Alright," he stammered. _"S-Serpensortia."_

~* ~

"My feet are killing me," complained Sarra. 

"Oh, stop it," said Lily unsympathetically. "Use a spell or some--oh my god!"

"Some-?" Sarra prompted. Then she saw it. A big, black snake rose out of the fire and slithered out. There was panic in the crowd as everyone tried to make there way to their dorms. Lily turned around furiously. Spotting her targets rolling around on the floor helpless with mirth, she was _not _amused. 

"Potter! Black! What the hell have you done?" she shouted.

They looked at each other, and managing to keep their faces straight, pointed at a scared looking Peter and chorused, "It was him!"

"Is that so?" Lily said menacingly, advancing to Peter, who had now cowardly hid behind one of the couches.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Wow! Lily sure can be scary! :P Ooooo--kill him Lily!!! Oh, yeah, please review and make me happy!


	4. Marauder's Oath

**Spell and Sparks ~ A James and Lily Story**

**By Silken Rose**

**Disclaimer:** Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For all the reviews which make me happyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!! I just had a thought, actually. (For once .) If we didn't know that Wormtail was bad and everything, I think he'd have a much better time with fanfic writers including me ^^

**Chapter 4: An Oath of Mischief**

"It isn't that bad, "said James sympathetically."If you look at it from this angle, you can't even tell its-its--" 

At this point, he couldn't hold it much longer, and dissolved into laughter, joined in by Sirius and Remus. 

"It's not funny, you guys," whined Peter. His pale hair now had a murky, greenish look to it, as if he hadn't _quite_ washed out all the shampoo from his last shower.

"Sorry, Peter. But did you see their faces? You are definitely in!" said James.

It was a little while later, after a Prefect had shouted for quiet and everyone had retired to their dorms. 

"Isn't it our good luck that the teachers have already given us a name?" said Sirius brightly.

"You filthy marauders! Did you see McGonagall's face? I swear, it was turning purple."

"I quite like the sound of that," added Remus. "Minus the filthy, of course."

"Alright then. Marauders it is!"

"Now repeat after me." Began James. 

"I solemnly swear, to be up to no good, to continue to make mischief and trouble, and to attempt to become the greatest pranksters this school has ever seen. I will be loyal to the Marauder's Oath and to each other until the end of time. We'll also be the role-models, not only as intelligent students, but as the most popular, handsome, rich, and sought-after among all the students." He paused. "Especially the girls. (Thinking of a certain one here?) Last of all, those dirty, sly, cheating, low-life-- "Uh, James we get the picture" --Slytherins will be our sworn enemies until--forever."

They repeated this gravely, then ruined the mood by hi-five-ing and slapping each other on the back.

"Now, I propose, for having the honor of being our first victim, that slime-ball who dared insult us, that greasy-haired, foul-mouthed, excuse for a--" 

"Alright, alright," Remus cut in hastily. "Sirius has voted in Snape. Any objections?" They shook their heads.

"I have an idea," said James with a wicked glint in his eye...

~*~

The next morning, the newly formed Marauders chose to sit next to Lily and Sarra during breakfast. Remus had suddenly come up with a twenty-four hour wizard flu, and had been gone from his bed when they woke up. He was expected to join them again around midday.

"Good morning, tiger. How are you today?" James asked Lily cheerfully.

"I _was fine. Until you arrived."_

"Ouch." said Sirius, grinning, though James seemed unperturbed by this less-than-welcome greeting. "Somebody got out of the wrong side of bed this morning. I must say though, Lily, Jamsie-rich-boy here, can be _very_ patient in getting what he wants. Which he always does. Eventually."

"Stop rambling, Black, and just say what you want."

"I'm not ramb-"

James interrupted, flashing his most charming smile. "We were just wondering, whether you might be ever so nice as to remove the - er - spell you did last night..."

"No chance," Sarra said instantly.

"Thought so, " James said lightly. Lily's silence was frosty at best.

There was a silence, then-- "Hey did you see the notice about Quidditch? First year lessons are starting soon." said Sirius.

"Huh! Who needs lessons?" James said loftily.

"How cool who it be?" said Lily. "I've always dreamed of flying..."

"Are you telling me that you've never been on a broomstick?" James asked incredulously.

"Well, I was born a _muggle, sorry. Didn't know it was such a crime."_

"You've never flown before? Are you serious?"

"No, I am." said Sirius, grinning.

"Okay." James paused. "That was - seriously - old."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

Sorry for the short chapter. I honestly can't think of how to make the chapters longer. Also, any ideas would be very, very welcome. As always, review ^^ (maybe I'll try a threat…if I don't get at least um...8 reviews for this chapter, I won't update!!)   


End file.
